Eric and Claire
Eric and Claire is an American animated supernatural-comedy television series, being created by Craig McCracken. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it airs on Cartoon Network since October 27, 2016. Synopsis This series focuses on fifteen-year-old Eric McEdderson and his six-year-old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things go on in Strangon, Ohio. Characters Main *'Eric McEdderson' (voiced by Seth Green) - a fifteen-year old boy who befriended Claire. *'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a six-year old ghost girl who is Eric's best friend. Supporting *'Emily McEdderson' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Eric's four-year old sister who despises Joshua, give Eric suggestions, watch Polly and Horsey, TBD. *'Brandon Hemperger' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Eric's best friend who loves junk food and isn't really bright. *'Brittney Hemperger' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Coco the Pug' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Michael Stedee' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Melissa Wilson' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Joshua Wilson' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Earl and Elsa McEdderson' (voiced by Patrick Warburton and Kath Soucie, respectively) - TBD *'Bruce and Bianca Hemperger' (voiced by Brian Stepanek and Candi Milo, respectively) - TBD *'Mr. Williams' (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - TBD *'May' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Keshaun' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Huevos' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Trixie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Ms. Hienersmit' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Carl Toon' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Ant I. Toon' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Bludo' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - a bird-like monster who is Heart Ladybug's arch-nemesis and is the only cartoon crested by Ant I. Toon that is not evil. *'George Duck' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'The Outcasts', consisting of: **'Hat-Spider Monster Character' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Clown Character' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Snake Character' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Female TBD Character' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Female Humanoid Character' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Elemental Spirits', consisting of: **'Mizu the Water Spirit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Kaze the Wind Spirit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Ki the Tree Spirit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Yogan the Lava Spirit' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - TBD **'Doro the Dirt Spirit' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD Antagonists *'Madame Freakshow' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD **'Zolf' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Spines' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Dolly' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Brody Malo' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD **'Byron Devlin' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Darcy Hari' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD **'Kennedy Turpin' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Rekah' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Christopher Tally' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Roger Roather' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD *'David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'The Cougarman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Ms. Dolofonia' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Elizabeth the Shadow Girl' (voiced by Mariel Sheets) - TBD *'The Spooker' (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - TBD *'Mortimer Marlin/The Musical Monster' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Ant I. Toon's Cartoons', consisting of: **'Vacko' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Makko' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Jot' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD **'Rooby-Duude' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD **'Ben' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Dippy the Dog' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Deceleration Dimetrodon the Burglar Beater' (also voiced by Dan Green) - TBD **'Chuckie Blue' (voiced by Zach Callison) - TBD **'Soupy' (vocal effects also by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Dacy Van Belt' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - TBD **'Edward Lightwoman' (also voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD **'Lockear the Pirate Captain' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD **'The Red Elephant' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Boogie the Cat' - TBD **'Benny Fly' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Frog' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Heart Ladybug' (alsp voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD Episodes See List of Eric and Claire episodes. Crossover The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire Gallery Eric & Claire.png|The teaser of E&C Eric and Claire logo.png|The official logo Carnival Paranormal Scene.png|A scene from Season 2 episode, "Carnival Paranormal" Coco.png|Coco the Pug Claire (in her disguise).png|Claire (in her disguise) George Duck.png|George Duck Eric McEdderson.png|Eric McEdderson Claire the Ghost.png|Claire the Ghost Claire (again).png Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth the Shadow Girl Llamy the Llama.png|Llamy the Llama Christopher Tally.png|Christopher Tally Brandon Hemperger.png|Brandon Hemperger Joshua.png|Joshua Emily McEdderson (Remake).png|Emily McEdderson Brittney Hemperger.png|Brittney Hemperger The Musical Monster.png|The Musical Monster Graphic novel series See Eric and Claire (graphic novel series). Film See Eric and Claire (Live-Action Movie). Spin-off See Eric and Claire: Stories. Revival Reception Critical response This show has received generally favorable reviews from critics, while highly positive from viewers and fans alike. It received an 8.1/10 on IMDB, an 83 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International titles *Spanish: Eric y Claire *French: Eric et Claire *Italian and Portuguese: Eric e Claire *German: Eric und Claire *Russian: Эрик и Клэр *Japanese: エリックとクレア *Korean: 에릭과 클레어 *Greek: Eric και Claire *Cantonese: 埃里克和克萊爾 *Norwegian: Eric og Claire *Finnish: Eric ja Claire *Swedish: Eric och Claire *Polish: Eric i Claire Legacy Dark Spirits and Me featured Hermit Crab Havoc in one scene. A parody of Eric and Claire was shown in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. A Robot Chicken episode had a skit parodying Eric and Claire called Guy and Claire. Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody of the show called Patrick and Clare. Broadcast Merchandise See List of Eric and Claire merchandise. Mobile app See Eric and Claire: G.R.U.B. Club. Video game See Eric and Claire: Monster Havoc. Tropes and moments Eric and Claire/Tropes Easter eggs/cameos This series features easter eggs from various Cartoon Network cartoons. *In Hermit Crab Havoc, while Claire was reading a book, a demon similar to Aku from Samurai Jack can be seen on one of the pages. *In Merry "Claire-Mas" and a Happy New Year!, kids similar to Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson, Elmer Sglue, Harry Pitt and Mike Believe from The Powerpuff Girls were seen in the mall in Claire's flashback. *In George Duck, George shows Eric pictures of what he was doing after he escaped from the lab he was in. One of them showed Chupacabra chasing him, and Eric responds, "Wait... doesn't he look familiar?", referencing to The Cryptids and the crossover the show and Eric and Claire had. *In Return of the Spooker, a broken frame with the Grim Reaper from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy can be seen in a trash can. **In the same episode, there is another Billy and Mandy reference. (TBD) *In Friends No More!?, or The Adorable Guinea Pig, dolls similar to Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Flame Princess from Adventure Time were seen on the floor. *In Internet Screamer, an action figure resembling Zoko from Mythical ''can be briefly seen. Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Strangon, Ohio. *The only characters who know about Claire actually being a ghost and not a regular human besides Eric are Brandon and Michael, but as time goes on, more people start finding out, for example... **Llamy the Llama in ''Llamy the Llama. **The Cryptids, Dr. Turbo and Angel the Bald Eagle in the crossover special, The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire. **Elizabeth in The "New" Friend. **Madame Freakshow, her sidekicks, and Spiderguy in Carnival Paranormal. **Emily McEdderson (though she forgot about it after being knocked out) also in Carnival Paranormal. **George Duck in George Duck. **Emily McEdderson (this time didn't end up forgetting about it) in Emily and Claire. **A bunch of baby humans in Truth or Dare, including the baby from Eric, Claire and Some Baby. **Melissa in The Kiss Fairy. **The S.N.D. Gang in The S.N.D. Gang. *Madame Freakshow is claimed as Eric and Claire's arch enemy starting from "Carnival Paranormal", though before that episode, it was Brody and his gang that were their main arch enemies. *Darren Criss is a special guest star for his portrayal of The Music Monster from "High School Not-So Musical". **About a month later, another special guest star, "Weird Al" Yankovic, appeared to portray as Tiny. *There were rumors on the internet that unlike Season 1, Season 2 will become more gruesome, horrific and graphic, so much compared to a horror film, that it'll move from Cartoon Network to Adult Swim with TV-14 (or even TV-MA) episodes. However, the creator responded to the rumor saying it's false. *Dolofonia in Ms. Dolofonia's name is actually Greek for "Murder". *The show was originally going to be rated TV-Y7-FV, but this was scrapped due to the dark themes and instead got a TV-PG rating. **Because of its dark themes, it is considered one of Cartoon Network's darkest shows along with Courage the Cowardly Dog and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Christopher Tally went through some changes in the show. Originally, he was gonna be an anthropomorphic shark that was turned into one by Michael's experiment back when he was a human. Next, he was changed into an anthropomorphic bulldog. Then, he was changed into a human like he is now, but was originally gonna be one of Eric's friends and one of the main characters, but finally, he was changed into a recurring character and overall the main antagonist in The Chick for Christopher. *Eric McEdderson was originally gonna be named "Edward McEdderson" and the show was supposed to be called "Edward and Claire". Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:2016 Category:TV-PG Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:2023 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Kids Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios